Water Balloons
by AlwaysCastleLover99
Summary: Once in life, even Kate Beckett can have fun


Water balloons

Kate had accepted the proposal to go to the Hamptons with Castle for that summer and at the moment she was at the writer's summer house and it was boiling.

"Castle, what will we do with this stifling heat?" Asked the cop sitting under the air conditioner.

"I don't know." Started the writer "Wait, I have an idea!" Continued him taking a transparent, plastic envelope and showing it to Kate with puppy eyes.

"No, Castle! Not those!" Shouted an angry and maybe scared Beckett.

"Why not, Kate? Come on, we'll have fun!" Answered Castle.

"Two things: first, don't call me Kate; second, give me another good reason why we should use those water balloons." Said the cop.

"Well, the alternative would be remaining here boiling without anything to do."Straightly answered the writer.

"Ok, we'll wear our swimsuit and then we'll go playing in the terrace." Answered Castle again

"You know you're acting like a kid, don't you? Oh, yeah. You ARE a kid." Joked Kate laughing.

"Ahahahahah! Really funny detective Beckett!" Answered Rick.

"Come on. Hurry up 'cause I'm gonna boiled because of the heat. I change here and you change there, and don't come in, ok? Remember that I always have a gun!" Said Beckett just before Castle putted his hands up and both went to their own room.

After a while, they got out the rooms at the same time and, seeing each other, they stared at each other for long time, until Beckett broke the embarrassing silence that had created between them.

"So... Let's go... What are we waiting for?" Said Kate, really embarrassed.

"Yeah, right... Let's go!" Said Rick equally embarrassed.

"When they arrived to the terrace Castle went to a kind of a wooden house and he got out with four buckets and plenty of water balloons envelopes.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Asked Beckett, surprised for the quantity of stuff he had took from that little wooden house.

"Of course, if you wanna play a real water balloons battle. The terrace is structured for a 1vs1 in perfect safety. There are rough tile so that we can't fall down and the walls are covered with sponge so that we can't hurt ourselves if we knock on them." Explained Castle with serious voice.

"Wow, Castle. I never imagined you so provident." Said Beckett sarcastically.

"Actually I projected this all for Alexis. I've never wanted her hurting herself playing with water balloons." Answered Rick making Kate almost melt thinking about Castle as a caring father.

"But there are also two taps for each small wall and four for each big wall so that we don't have to walk, or run, for kilometers to fill up the balloons!" Continued Castle waking up his partner from a gorgeous dream.

"Now I recognize you! The lazy writer inside you finally came out!" Joked Kate laughing.

"Ohhhhh, detective. Will you continue all day like this making us melt or we can start?" Asked Rick while Beckett was already filling up two water balloons that arrived right on the unlucky writer.

"So you want war? You'll have it!" Said him throwing on the cop his first balloons.

After many spurts and laughs the two friends started throwing water on each other with buckets and this time the first victim was Beckett. They continued this way for more than half an hour, then Castle remembered the two pumps at the sides of the terrace.

"Hey detective! Look here!" Said Castle making Kate turn his side and spraying her immediately with the pump.ù

"You're dead Castle!" Shouted Beckett spraying him too.

After a few hours playing and getting wet more every minute Rick threw Kate in the swimming pool and jumped in.

"Castle, Castle, Castle... you'll pay it!" Said the cop looking dangerous to the writer's eyes.

"Let me know, how do you think to make me pay it?" Answered him.

She sprayed him again and they started playing again.

About an hour and a half later they were exhausted so they got out of the pool.

"You know, Castle, you were right. I had a lot of fun today." Sweetly admitted Kate.

"You see, everything I say is right."

"And so he returns the usual Castle!" Laughed Kate.

"Come on, admit that deep inside you care about me." Laughed Rick.

"I don't care about you..." Started Beckett "I love you!" Finished her kissing him.

When they stopped kissing, Castle looked at her with a confused face making her laugh.

"Come in and do the third thing you do best: cook something good. I'm very hungry!" Laughed Kate waking up Castle from the thoughts that had just started taking place in mind, amazing thoughts...

"Yes, I'm coming!" Finally answered him while Beckett laughed: that man, HER man, will never change.

WRITER'S CORNER: hi everybody out there! I'm new on this site as I just discovered it. I've got a few things to say: first, I hope my English is good because I'm Italian and I'm fourteen today, so I'm young and, obviously, not a mother-tongue. Second, this is a fanfiction I wrote about two years ago in Italian and I first posted it on and now I translated it in English to post it here.

I hope you enjoyed it and don't be shy to tell me if I made mistakes with the translation or anything else.

Please, just let me know what you think about it!

Read you soon!

Love,

AlwaysCastleLover99


End file.
